Strix Weatherfield
---- Strix Weatherfield (ストライク・ウェザーフィールド, Sutoraikux U~ezāfīrudo) is a rather young legal mage in the Reminiscence guild. Like her last name suggests she is known for her skills with Weather Magic and also uses Cloud Magic to help aid her strength and control of her Weather Magic. She lastly uses Lightning-Make magic for greater effects and strength with her magic, sticking to the Weather theme. She is quite a new mage, learning the true power of her own magic and just how to use it without just throwing it wildly about, despite this, she is quite powerful and has even been one of the few characters to be asked to participate in the Grand Magic Games despite being so young, even so, she denied. Strix is from a rather popular family, known in the mage world for their use of Weather Magic and Cloud Magic so it was no surprise that Strix could use this magic with ease. The Weatherfield family was known for being able to calm the storm over the seas in early times but now they are just stuck-up mages that are all over Earthland doing their own thing. Strix decided to join a guild and joined Reminiscence after claiming it was "passable for her level". To this day some people wonder how she hasn't be thrown out of the guild due to her rude nature to her guildmates, maybe it's because the guild master is too busy talking to a dog to realise her rudeness or because her family would happily pay for her stay in a heartbeat. The Weatherfield family wouldn't be happy to allow the record of one of their children being thrown out of a guild kindly and most would be shocked if they didn't blame the events on the guild rather than their own child. Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits Like most of the rumours of the Weatherfield family, Strix is stuck up and is quite mean to many people around her, she usually claims that people aren't worth her time and energy as an excuse to her horrible behaviour and not many people dare to talk back to her. Not only is she stuck up she can hold well in a fight and is known to be quite a fearsome kid when she wants to, happy to fight with both words and magic against anyone and isn't scared to use her large amount of vocabulary to insult people. Se doesn't care about her actions and doesn't think about them either like having such actions don't matter in the first place to Strix. What she does is what she thinks. Strix believes that if everyone was to act this way then people wouldn't be so easily attached to one another and upset over simple things, this reflects Strixs' family life due to them not really being the most loving family in the world. Even with this kind of attitude, when Strix is in front of a camera she acts like a completely different person. She is kind, loving and pretends to care about her guildmates and her guild in general, promoting it during interviews and telling them about the "latest gossip" in her guild. She creates a fake smile and laughter for these moments so her family name doesn't gain much more scrub than it already has so she acts like the kind loving guild member that everyone wishes she was. Strix is also very energetic and bouncy, she is known for bouncing up and down and putting her hands on her head like ears before smiling which gives some people like she is an angel or something but really is just a cover-up for her real act. This only ever happens while she is in front of cameras to her guildmates demise, she quickly goes back into character as soon as people are away from her sight and people wonder which one is the real act. One thing that everyone can agree on, is that Strix really loves her fans and talks to them like they are good friends and knew each other for years and for years to come. During a battle, the teenagers' personality really depends on who she is fighting, where she is fighting and if there is a crowd. If there is a crowd of people she doesn't know, she generally wishes them luck and smile while also being slightly cocky, however, if she knows who she is fighting and the crowd she will spite them with all her might as well as be super cocky about the battle. This attitude most likely comes from her being the strongest in her family with magic skill, or at least the people she grew around was a lot weaker than her. In battle, her attitude is taking in a different way since most people are quite different during battle, so sometimes even fans and news will overlook this and claim it was simply the heat of the battle. History Magic Ablities Relationships Evelyn= Evelyn Weatherfield (エヴリン・ウェザーフィールド Evurin U~ezāfīrudo) is the oldest daughter of the Weatherfield family and therefore Strix's older sister. She is also the eldest sibling in the Weatherfield family. |-| Diath= Diath Weatherfield (TBA・ウェザーフィールド, TBA U~ezāfīrudo) is the older brother of Strix and the second eldest sibling in the Weatherfield family. (Kazuna) |-| Paultin= Paultin Weatherfield (TBA・ウェザーフィールド, TBA U~ezāfīrudo) is the youngest sibling in the Weatherfield family and therefore is the younger brother to Strix. (Tomo) |-| Trivia * Strix Weatherfield is based on''Nico'' from the anime/game series Love Live!. * Strix was suppose to be an only child and a loved child by the family but the author started thinking about Evelyn and the idea completely turned around. * The name Strix came from a DnD show called Dice Camera Action which the author loves ** Despite this the only traits the two characters share is there ability to use magic and being aboanded by there orginal family